


Jealousy is the colour Green

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Response to the prompt: I headcanon that Bellatrix was an extremely jealous lover, and if she thought a woman showed interested in Voldy, she would torture and kill her with no hesitationPart of a lesson from FNet Classroom on Facebook
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Collections: FNet Fanfiction & Creation Class





	Jealousy is the colour Green

Now Bellatrix had always been a little bit crazy. And the years in Azkaban had not helped that at all. Prior to his fall, Bellatrix had been Voldemort’s lover, if only for lack of a better word, and even then she had been jealous. 

Now though the jealousy had gone to a level or extreme. Any woman, any at all, who so much as showed a flickering of interest in her Dark Lord, well let’s just say that the results were never good. She would torture, mentally destroy, and then kill whoever dared step into her territory. 

And that is how she got to here. 

Dolores Umbridge. It honestly looked as though the colour pink had thrown up. But the soulless witch laid twitching in agony in the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse having been inflicted on her multiple times. She had gotten too close to Voldemort for Bellatrix to enjoy it. 

Umbridge has gotten too close. There was only one option as far as Bellatrix was concerned and that was to make her pay. 

So as Umbridge begged for mercy, Bellatrix pauses to give her lover a chance to enter the room. Then she lifted her arm and her wand, it was pointed directly at Umbridge’s heart. 

“Avada Kedavra!” 

And as the body of the woman who had gotten too close to her man fell to the floor dead, she turned and kissed him passionately. 


End file.
